


Love is Eternity

by Sweetpanda15



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Lemon, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpanda15/pseuds/Sweetpanda15
Summary: What if Usagi was never Mamoru Chiba's true love? What if Usagi was only Sailor Moon while someone else was the reincarnation of Princess Serenity? What conflicts would that bring to the sailor scouts, but most of all, for Usagi and Mamoru and you?(Mamoru Chiba x Reader x OC)(Onesided! Usagi Tsukino)Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Crystal or its characters.





	Love is Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this story posted on Wattpad and Lunaescence, but I decided to finally move it onto here.  
> I do not own the characters.  
> Enjoy!

**_The beautiful Queen Serenity strutted gracefully toward the polished, marble gazebo as her cat adviser, and friend, Luna followed behind. The queen gazed into the horizon of her beautiful moon kingdom to which she noticed her young daughter, and heir to the throne, Princess Serenity, playing in a small pond. It was surely bliss. The silver haired woman sighed as she sat on the stone floor. She gestured to the small feline to lie on her lap to which Luna obliged. "Luna," the Queen murmured softly as she pet the innocent, pure creature, "Protect your master forever, even if time passes and her appearance changes."_ **

**_The small cat looked at the Queen with curious eyes by such a remark during a relaxing moment, however, she replied with uttermost loyalty, "Yes, your majesty."_ **

**[+]{+}[+]{+}**

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

(Name) slapped her clock towards the beige wall, causing its beeping to stop the moment it impacted. She mumbled incoherent words while covering her (e/c) eyes with her right arm to shade away the sun rays that seeped through her bedroom's window. "Maybe I can skip school today..." (Name) mumbled as she tossed the blanket over herself as she made an attempt to go back to sleep.

"... and this is why you're failing algebra," a deep voice chided causing the female to groan with annoyance.

"Shut up Mamoru!" exclaimed (Name) from under her blanket as she tightened her hold to it.

Mamoru sighed and headed towards the (h/c) haired girl's closet, pulling out her dark green uniform from its hanger. "Get dressed," Mamoru ordered as he left it on a chair near her vanity mirror and headed towards the door. "Your mother left breakfast on the table. I'll walk you to school since its by the bus stop."

(Name) groaned and sat up, muttering profanities while she got ready for school. She walked out of her room and to the kitchen where Mamoru stood by the coffeemaker while drinking a cup of coffee that (Name)'s mother made like any other day. (Name) has known Mamoru ever since she and her mother moved into the apartment complex he resided in. Her mother, Hina Moto, had come to know Mamoru and viewed him as "the son she never had" and allowed him to come over whenever he pleased especially whenever Hina made breakfast, lunch and dinner. As for (Name)'s father, he had passed away when she was five when he was deployed to Iraq.

"Eat up before it gets cold," Mamoru stated, as he sat down in one of the dining chairs with his cup in hand, pulling out his English textbook to study.

"Yes Mother," (Name) sassed sarcastically as she poured some (favorite juice) into a small glass.

Mamoru chuckled softly, not glancing up from the page he was on. (Name) ate quickly and then placed her dishes into the sink once she was done. Grabbing her textbook and backpack, she walked out of her home as Mamoru closed the door, making sure the door was locked.

Their walk was quiet as they made their way to (Name)'s school. She attended Juuban Municipal High School while Mamoru went to Moto Azabu High School. "Mamoru," (Name) spoke, "may I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Mamoru asked, his blue eyes glancing down at the girl next to him.

Just as (Name) was about to say something, she heard the chiming of the school bell from a distance. "I'll ask you later!" she said quickly and gave the tall blunette a quick hug and a small kiss on the cheek before dashing off to the school building.

Mamoru smiled softly and headed on to his school two blocks away from Juuban. There was no doubting it, but he had a place for the girl in his heart. Every time he was around her, the feeling he received felt familiar. _Endymion, I hope this night never ends_.

Mamoru stopped in his tracks as a vision of a woman with long, flowy white hair and purplish-grey eyes came to his mind. She had had (s/c) skin and wore a beautiful, long (f/c) flowing dress with no straps on. "What the?" he thought as the vision ceased.

Ignoring what had happened, Mamoru continued to head to school.

**[+]{+}[+]{+}**

"Okay mom, I promise I won't burn down the house while you're away," (Name) promised while talking to her mother over the phone, twirling the phone's cable as she continued to listen to her mother.

(Name)'s mother had to leave out of the country for business as she was a representative for a tech company in Tokyo. She would be out of Japan for two weeks, leaving (Name) under the care of Mamoru (as he was one year older than her). She bid goodbye to her mother and ended the call. Placing the phone back, (Name) then walked over to the living room. Mamoru was taking care of some business outside of school before he would come over so (Name) decided to watch a film in the meantime. Just as she was about to grab the remote, there was a knock at the door.

Keeping the door's chain lock still in place, (Name) opened the door and smiled. "I guess you got my mom's message, huh?" (Name) joked, her (e/c) glancing to the raven haired male.

"Yep, and I brought dinner," Mamoru motioned, showing the girl a small bag with (favorite food) for two. "However," he said as (Name) let him in, "you won't be able to eat until you do your homework."

(Name) scoffed and pulled out her homework from her backpack. "I already did it."

"Good job," Mamoru reinforced as he skimmed over her math homework, "you're smarter than what you make yourself as."

"I hate you."

"I hate you as well," Mamoru smiled, pulling the food out while (Name) grabbed two glass cups along with a bottle of (favorite beverage) from the fridge.

It was rather quiet while the two teenagers ate until (Name) spoke up. "Something is bothering you. You're quiet, but never this quiet, so what's bugging you?"

Mamoru choked slightly, knowing what the female said was right. He sighed, avoiding eye contact. "You don't have to say anything, but I want you to know whatever is bugging you, you can talk about it whenever you're comfortable enough," (Name) reassured her friend.

"Thanks," Mamoru thanked as gave her a reassuring smile. "I just haven't been able to sleep very well."

"Go home and try to get some rest," (Name) commanded as she stood up from her chair, "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. Plus you're a few doors down."

"It's alright," Mamoru murmured as he helped (Name) clean the dining table and kitchen. "I'll sleep in the guest room. Even if I'm a few doors down, I would rather be here in case anyone tries to intrude."

"Fine," (Name) caved in but she gave Mamoru a serious look. "I'll finish taking care of cleaning up. Go rest."

Mamoru smiled and headed over to the guest room as he closed the door behind him. Having the area for herself, (Name) sighed peacefully and headed towards the balcony. The faint glint of the stars in the night sky was masked by the lights from the city. "I wonder what the dream I keep having means," she told herself as she looked up, her eyes entranced by the night sky. She retreated back inside to get ready for bed and closed the sliding door to the balcony, not noticing a pair of light purple eyes watching her.

**[+]{+}[+]{+}**

****

_Endymion, where are you?_   


**_Endymion, I miss you._ **

**_Endymion, save me._ **

Mamoru jolted up from his sleep, sweat cascading from his forehead. He looked at the alarm clock next to the bed as it read "1:04 am." He had a dream about the same woman from his vision. It was beginning to frighten him. What did those dreams and visions mean? Are they memories? Pulling the blanket away from him, Mamoru got out of bed and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. As he went back to (Name)'s guest room, an object near the drawer glistened from the moon's light. It was a small yellow star locket with a small clock residing inside. There was a background of the moon within it and right next to the locket was a beautiful red rose. Entranced by the flower, Mamoru walked over towards it, and just as he gave it the slightest touch, everything went white.


End file.
